Juntos Para Toda la Eternidad
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Hermione se despierta en un lugar extraño. Ron está delante de ella, pero al parecer no la puede ver. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Y dónde está Harry? ¿Acaso es que está...? Capítulo único. HHr.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Juntos Para Toda la Eternidad **

Abro los ojos. ¿Dónde estoy? Me siento extraña. No recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado antes de llegar aquí, pero ¿cómo he llegado? Me levanto del suelo, miro a mi alrededor y me sobresalto. ¿Qué hago en un cementerio? Miro hacia el trozo de suelo donde me he despertado y veo un pedazo de tierra recientemente removida y una lápida. Me agacho y leo la inscripción: "Harry James Potter, Amado Amigo". No puedo evitar dar un grito de horror. ¿Qué ha pasado? Intento hacer memoria y sólo me llegan pequeños retazos de recuerdos: Harry y yo caminando por el callejón Diagon, un rayo verde dirigiéndose hacia nosotros y el cuerpo de Harry cubriendo el mío.

Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. No, Harry no puede estar muerto, no es posible. Me prometió que no nos íbamos a separar jamás y ahora él… ¡No, no es justo!

Un sollozo hace que me gire y veo que alguien se ha parado delante de la tumba. Reconocería ese pelo rojo en cualquier parte, pero parece que él no se da cuenta de mi presencia. ¿Aún sigue enfadado conmigo?

.-Lo siento, amigo, lo siento mucho –veo que múltiples lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas; nunca lo había visto llorar así-. Sé que no debería haberme enfadado así con vosotros, pero… es que… joder, sabías que la quería. O al menos creía que lo sabías. Y ahora ni siquiera podré pediros perdón. Tú al menos tuviste la valentía de intentar protegerla, pero yo sólo busqué la manera de salvar mi pellejo en vez de ir a ayudaros con aquel mortífago. Pero, por desgracia, la maldición también le dio a ella. Cuídala bien¿de acuerdo, amigo? Allá en donde estéis, sed felices. Yo lo intentaré, te lo prometo. No os olvidaré; no os olvidéis vosotros de mí, por favor.

A mí también me caían las lágrimas por la cara. ¿A qué se refería Ron¿Y por qué no puede verme¿Acaso yo también estoy…?

Veo a Ron dejar una rosa blanca en la tumba de su amigo y luego se gira hacia otra tumba de la que no me he percatado hasta ahora. La tierra también le acaban de remover y la lápida es nueva.

.-Te echaré de menos, sabelotodo –dice simplemente, con una pequeña sonrisa entre lágrimas. Deja una rosa amarilla enfrente de la lápida y, con un último vistazo, se marcha con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Me acerco muerta de curiosidad a la lápida y leo la inscripción. "Hermione Jane Granger, Amada Amiga". Ahogo un grito de la impresión. No es posible. ¿Yo también estoy… muerta?

.-Hermione… -oigo a mi espalda y me doy la vuelta.

Ahí está él, con su clásica y bonita sonrisa y sus increíbles ojos verdes.

.-Harry…

Me tiende una mano para que se la coja, y lo hago. Se siente increíblemente sólida, aún careciendo de un cuerpo. Llego a su lado y siento sus labios besándome dulcemente.

.-Vámonos, nos están esperando –susurra a la vez que me abraza por la cintura y me insta a caminar.

Dejo de observarle un momento y miro hacia delante. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios entre alguna que otra lágrima furtiva al ver quienes están delante de mí: mis padres. Salgo corriendo y los abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Hacía dos años que no los veía, murieron en un ataque de mortífagos en un centro comercial. Me separo de ellos momentos después y buscó a Harry con la mirada. Le veo entre sus padres, Sirius y Remus, al fin reunidos todos, como él tanto deseaba. Todos sonríen felices y mientras cojo de la mano a Harry y nos marchamos del cementerio me doy cuenta de que al fin y al cabo, Harry no rompió su promesa; estaremos como siempre hemos querido: juntos para toda la eternidad.

_**FIN **_

* * *

¡Hola! Yo de vuelta con un pequeño fic. No me preguntéis de dónde salió esto, simplemente lo soñé un día y no pude evitar escribirlo y adaptarlo al mundo de Harry Potter. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es un poco meloso en mi opinión, pero bueno, echadle la culpa a mi cerebro, que a veces tiene unas ideas un poco raras. 

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas a las que les gustaría que esta parejita acabara junta.

Reviews, please!

Besos

Aykasha-peke

PD: Si os gusta los fics de aventuras donde Harry se desvía de su camino y se hace socio de Voldemort pasaos por mi otro fic _**A Refugio en la Oscuridad**_. No os defraudará.


End file.
